


FORBIDDEN LOVE

by LitaLiz



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Eventual Romance, F/M, Falling In Love, First Kiss, High School Student Stiles Stilinski, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Teacher Derek Hale, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-20
Updated: 2018-04-27
Packaged: 2019-04-25 13:02:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14379213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LitaLiz/pseuds/LitaLiz
Summary: Stiles is a high school student who falls in love with his new English teacher. Derek is the new English teacher who finds himself falling for his brilliant student Stiles.Things become complicated because Stiles is Derek student and also the son of sheriff Stilinski





	1. Stiles meeting Derek Hale

**Author's Note:**

> Stiles meeting Derek Hale

The alarm is ringing at 6am, Stiles who is deeply offended by it groans an switches it off. Stiles wakes up, heads to the bathroom to take a shower, puts his new clothes that Lydia forced him to buy and heads down stairs to have breakfast.  
"Hello dad?"  
"Good morning kido. How was your night?".  
"It was awesome how about yours?"

Stiles is having conversation with his dad while he is drinking coffee with doughnut. When he is through with his breakfast he rushes out of the house heading to his blue jeep.  
He makes it on time, meets with Scott at the Beacon Hills High School gate. They hug each other then they head to the secretary's office to pic up their timetable.

"Dude I heard that we have a new English teacher", Stiles says to Scott.  
"Yes I can see here in the timetable his name is Mr Hale".  
"I hope he is not boring or does not give us many assignments", Stiles says.  
"I hope so too".  
As they are busy chatting about their holiday and their sinior year expectations, Stiles bumps into someone and ends up hitting his ass to the ground.

"You idiot!! Can't you see where you are going?" He curses.  
"Am so sorry, I was not paying attention . Don't call me an idiot", a deep voice answers.  
Stiles lifts up his eyes and looks up at the person who was answering. He was not prepared for the beauty of a specimen in front of him. The person had sexy emerald green eyes, jet black hair, chiseled face, strong body and he was wearing v-necked sweater top, well fitting trouser and black shoes. He looked like a model sent to torment stiles.

Derek remained also stricken when he so such a beautiful boy, with Bambi eyes big and brown, pink bow lips, face dotted with moles that beg to be licked and beautiful skin color that screens to be marked by Derek teeth and nails.  
Derek extended his hand to Stiles who was still starring at him as if he had seen a god. Stiles hesitatated for a while but he took the hand offered.  
"This hands are so sexy and manly and they swm to have so much strength", Stiles thought as he was lifted from the floor by Derek.  
"Am sorry again Mr?." Derek said.  
"Oh.. Oh... Um... Call me Stiles" Stiles answered still in shock.  
"Okay Mr Stiles see you later". Derek said while he headed to the staffroom.  
"God! Dede!! Have you sent that?, he is sooo good looking. I hope I will see him again"., Stiles said to Scott.  
Scott ignored stiles and decided to head for his first class which was maths. They made it to class before the bell rung. The teacher came, took the role call and begun to teach.  
The while classes Stiles did not concentrate, he was thinking about his encounter with a beautiful stranger that morning.  
Lunch time arrived and they headed to the cafeteria where they met all their friends  
Lydia, Allison and Erica teased him about the stranger he was head over heels for.  
The bell for the last lesson rung and they both headed for their last class which was English.  
Stils took the front seat and chatted with Scott regarding their new English teacher. They were so deep into their conversation that the did not see neither hear the teacher coming in. Someone cleared their through and everybody went quite.  
"Hello class my name is Mr Hale, I am your new English teacher. I hope we will work together". Derek said. Derek was looking arround the class and his eyes landed on the most beautiful brown eyes he has never seen. Those eyes were looking back at him with amusement.  
"Oh... No.." , Stiles whispered " My life is destroyed".


	2. PLAYING COOL

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek and Stiles are trying to act normal around each other.

Dere passed around the course outline for the whole term around the class. He tries his best to ignore Stiles who looks dumbly at him. 

After he is through with distributing the course outline, he heads at his table to pick up the timetable. He clears his through again.

"Am kind of nervous, you are one of my first class. Am fresh from college but I hope that we will work together this semester. Since you all know my name, I think it is right for me to get to know each of you."  
"Allison Argent?"  
A beautiful lady with a charming smile lifts her hand.

"Danny M...". Before he finishes the name he hears some shouts "here". He looks up to see the dimpled guy and smiles.

"Boyd Vernon".   
A Black-American raises his hand but he is busy looking to another lady with love eyes.

He continues to read the names.   
"Erica Reyes". The lady next to the Black- American guy lifts her hand, and gives him a mischievous smile. Derek feels like she is going to cause trouble in his class, but he does not concentrate on her.

"Jackson Whitmore". A guy who looks kind of ignorant, like he can kick you and pay you lifts his hand .  
"Kira Yikurima". An Asian lady lifts her hand and smiles brightly at him.

"Isaac Lahey". Someone with curly hair, blue pupply eyes lifts his hand while smiling at a crooo jaw guy who is sitting near Stiles lifts his hand.  
"Lydia Martin". A red headed hair lifts her hand gracefully, with a devious smile and collected atmosphere. She seems like a person who can strangle you with your own intestines while smiling at you sweetly. Derek feels shiver run down his body but he acts collected.

"Stilinski Mie...". He tries to read the name but he feels like it is a tongue twister. Before he could get disappointed in himself he hears...

"Here just call me Stiles, people refer to me like that. I know the other name is difficult to pronounce. Only my mother and grandmother were able to pronounce it. I don't even know how a parent can name their child like that. It is Polish... Oh My God can someone please stop me from explaining myself before I die of shame in front of the most sexiest person I have ever seen!!!" 

Derek face turned pink as the whole class erupted into laughter. Stiles looked like he was going to vanish in the thin cloud.   
"What a beautiful face!! I can stay the whole day looking at it. Did he call me sexy?? Laura is going to kill me today." Derek had a mid- freakout. He decided to play cool, collect his thoughts and tried to make the butterflies in his stomach to stop.

"Good to know Mr Stilinski", he said.  
Stiles pouted adorably but Derek decided to ignore him and moved on to the next name.  
"Scott Macall", a guy with crooked jaw, who was looking at him apologetically with a sincere smile seated next to Stiles raised his hand.  
Derek smiled back at him and continued to call other names. He had a total of 30 students. All the ewhile he kept on ignoring Stiles.  
*****  
When he was through he told the students to look at their course outline so that the could discuss it.  
"Class participation is very important, there will be takeaway assignment, pop quiz which will include to your final grade".  
There were groans from the students but he did not care. Stiles groan was the loudest but Derek refuses to look at his stupid cute face.  
Derek then gave them the reading list of the novels to be covered the whole semester. He told them they will begin with things fall apart the next lesson.  
The bell rung and students headed out. He tried his best not to look at Stiles as he pilled his book and head out. He kept his face buried in a book on top of his table.  
Someone cleared his thought.  
"Hello Mr Stilinski? How may I help you?" Stiles looked like he was nervous but he was determined to talk.  
"Mr Hale, am... Please can you not tell anyone my other name? Only my teachers, my dad and my best friend Scott know".

Derek still did not look at him but he told him not to worry, his secret is safe with him. Stiles bid him goodbye and ran to his friend Scott.

Scott at that time he was busy speaking with his girlfriend Allison and his boyfriend Isaac. The three had a threesome going on. On their side Boyd and Erica were busy eating each others mouth, Jackson and Lydia were having heated love talk between them. Danny was busy giving another guy bedroom eyes. When they all saw Stiles, they put a break to their conversations and stared at him.

"What? Why are you guys looking at me as if you have seen a ghost?"

"Batman! I can see someone is hot for our sexy grumpy pants teacher. What were you two discussing?", Erica joked.

Stiles blushed so deeply but he dismissed her and told them they should head out to the field befiw Coach decides to punish them with serious workouts.  
*****

The whole week went on with no embarrassing moments. Derek kept on ignoring Stiles, and whenever he sees him from afar in the corridors he would take another route.

Stiles knew his teacher is running away from him and decided not to be offended or hurt. He would spare him any encouters. The only time they will have a conversations will be when they are in class. And even when they are in class Mr Hale won't spare him even a glance. 

He tried to fight for his attention in class but even when he asked a question and Stiles raises his hand he will choose the next person. Stiles was good at reading someone clearly, since he had been having a crush on Lydia who has been ignoring him. So he knew Mr Hale was doing the same.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this is good till we meet next time. Enjoy.


	3. WEEK TWO

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles decides to do something about the situation with Derek

Stiles and his friends had a great weekend. They decided to head to Lydia's parent cabin that was two towns away from Beacon Hills. They left Beacons Hills on Friday evening and left on Sunday afternoon so that they could make it before 10pm .  
During the ride from the cabin Stiles was devising a plan on how to get Mr Hale attention. He had come up with different plans:

1\. Do something stupid in class so that he could get detention.  
2\. Be the loudest in class.  
3\. Keep asking questions regarding the book they were reading.  
4\. Remain in class after the period is over.  
5\. Delay submitting the assignment given so that Mr Hale could ask for it.  
6\. Stay quiet and do nothing until Mr Hale questions him.  
7\. Check Mr Hale office hours so that they could "discuss" the reading material "consultation".

All those plans were good. He did not know which one to pick. He started to think about the pros and cons of each. If he get detention there is a possibility coach will punish him and also his father will be annoyed.   
If he delays submitting his assignments there is a possibility Mr Hale will call his dad, and that will lead to him being grounded.  
If he becomes the loudest there is a chance in which his friends will know what he is trying to do. They will see him as being desperate for attention and he does not want other people to have attention on him apart from only Mr Hale. Bringing attention from others will make Jackson tease him that he will never she the end of it.

That left him with only four options which he hoped and prayed that will work. But the option of being quiet and doing nothing had fifty fifty chance to succeeded. So he had three options that he believed they can bore fruits.

*****

On Monday, Stiles woke up with so much energy for the mission, " Operations Getting Mr Hale Attention" in short OGHA.  
The while day proceeded as normal, with Mr Harris being the Jack he always be. Erica and Lydia teasing him about a certain teacher. Allison and Kira being on his side when Erica and Lydia tease him. Jackson being the jackass he always be, by telling him he will never get Mr Hale even in his wildest dream. Danny and Isaac being the best because they understand well what he is feeling and giving him motivation. Boyd being the quiet one just observing things as they unfold. Scott just being Scott, the clueless one who only thinks about how he will make out with Isaac and Allison.  
As the bell rung for the last period, Stiles rushed to English class and sat at the front row. He was eagerly waiting for Mr Hale. When Mr Hale arrived, and begun his lesson, Stiles tried to fit in all his plans ones.  
"Ahhh Mr Hale can you illustrate about the theme of love in this novel? I had a had time to understand it. All I can see is pain".  
When Mr Hale looked at him, he fist pumped the air in his brain knowing that at least his plan is working. Mr Hale asked the class to discuss about that theme. Everyone came up with different reasons. Erica and Danny winked at him having a clue of what he was doing.  
As the discussion proceeded so did Stiles questions begun to arise one after the other. Mr Hale kept looking at him the whole lecture time. Stiles was in cloud nine knowing that his plans are working and he thanked the one above for listening.  
On Monday ended on a good note coz more than once Mr Hale smiled at him. And he also kept throwing shy glances at him.  
On Tuesday things proceeded the same. Asking questions from time to time. He felt like he can fly without wings. Mr Hale begun to give him chances to answer.   
On Wednesday things fell apart. No matter how many times he tried to gain his teacher attention, someone else will come up with a different question or suggestion. It is like all the ladies in the class were competing with him to get Mr Hale attention. He felt so hurt but he did not loose hope.' Hope can move mountains' that was his mantra after the class. There is always a next time.  
*****  
Thursday class is usually before the lunch break. That day he decided to pack extra sandwich for Mr Hale as a peace offering.   
When other students were fighting for Mr Hale attention and approval, he knew how he will get Mr Hale. As the saying goes," the way to a man's heart is through food", he hoped it will work. He kept quite the whole time unless Mr Hale asked for his suggestion on a certain topic.  
The time dragged allitle but as the bell rung, he felt like he can breath again. As people were filling out, including his friends, he decided to remain sitred and packed his things slowly. Thank God for Erica and Lydia who were able to read his mind and asked the others to leave.  
As everyone was out, Stiles decided to head to Mr Hale's table. "Excuse me Mr Hale, I have something for you". His hands were kind of shaking and he was also sweating, he could feel it drip inside his clothes.  
Mr Hale looked up at him and gave him a smile. " hello Mr Stilinski? What is of it that you have for me?" His tone was like in a flattery manner.  
Stiles knew what does not kill you, makes you stronger, so he gave Mr Hale the package of sandwich. " I know that you have lunch but addition to it does not kill. I hope you enjoy it. Goodbye Mr Hale". He stormed out of the room like a mad man. His face was red like a tomato but at list one mission is accomplished.  
He met up with the others at their usual table in the dinning hall and they all gave him suspesious looks. Allison and Kira being the best decided to ask him what he was discussing with Mr Hale but he gave them a cold shoulder. That night Stiles had a sleepless night because he did not know what was running in his teacher's mind. He tossed and turned remembering the collected look on Mr Hale's face and he did not know what will happen next day.

Friday morning   
Stiles woke up feeling helpless. He had a sleepless night and today he does not know what will happen between him and Mr Hale.  
He took a long time in the shower, tool his pill of DHD, have breakfast with his dad, packing his lunch and on top of that he carried extra handkerchief in case Mr Hale decides to ignore him and shut him down. He also carried iced doughnut for consultation.  
He left home for school feeling like his world is about to crumble. Stupid teenage hormones which do not know how to control themselves. English is usually the last period, he can not imagine how his day will be.  
He met up with Scott, Allison and Isaac at the gate as usual, since those three chose up to be early so that they could have at least time to make up before classes begun. He said hello to them with a smile that did not reach his eyes. Allison was the only one who noticed but she did not voice it out.

All the time he kept on switching off, his other teachers tried to check on him but he responded everything was fine. Mr Harris had enough and decided to give him detation since he was not concentrating.  
He had lunch with his friends but the food was tasteless. He felt Luke he can puke everything out. At some point he met with Mr Hale who did not spare him even a glance. His friends were busy concentrating on their significant other only Kira and Danny seemed to notice that something was off, but Stiles looked at them with a murderous eyes.  
Time for English arrived and he became more restless. Mr Hale looked at him once but Stiles decided to burry his head on the novel they were reading. He felt like only his skeleton was present. A question was paused at him but he did not hear. This was the time when his plan of staying quite the whole lesson worked. Even if the plan was fifty fifty it seemed to work best. Mr Hale kept looking at him. Mr Hale seemed disappointed and also hurt with Stiles quietness but he decided to throw a blind eye.  
It took forever for the class to end but all that has beginning must have an end. Stiles threw his belongings inside his back bag in a haste to leave the class but his plan was cut short.  
"Mr Stilinski can I have a word please?" Mr Hale inquired. Stiles decided to remain behind. His friends looked at him with pitty eyes.  
"Mr Stilinski, is everything alright? You have been quiet the whole lesson. Did something happened back at home?" Derek asked but Stiles felt like he can cry at the same time disappeare. " Uhmm okay, thank you so much for the sandwich yesterday, it was great of you to give me. If there is anything you want to talk about let me know. I will be here to help you or I will ask Mrs Morel".   
Stiles remained quiet all that time. He kept playing with his nails and Mr Hale seemed like he was in a verge of breaking down.  
When Mr Hale saw that Stiles was not going to answer him, he packed his belongings and dismissed Stiles without another word.   
When Stiles was out of earshot he felt like a tear was running down his chubby cheeks. He rushed to the toilet and vowed never to embrace his affection for Mr Hale.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this is good. Keep on telling me your suggestions.


	4. DEREK HAVING A FREAKOUT

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek is having a nervers break down. One time Stiles is active, another time he is nervous and now he is quiet.

Derek does not know what is happening. Stiles has been sending him mixed signals for these two weeks.  
First week he tried to ignore him and see if Stiles could give up. Second week Stiles begun with a new energy. He kept on asking questions, come up with suggestions and also answer questions more than the way he was first week.  
He had been happy the whole time, things started to change on Wednesday. He has been making him feel things that no one has made him feel in a while. When he would smile Derek would feel like his day was never better.  
In Wednesday he was quiet the whole class. I knew I was part of the cause for his quietness since I did not want to concentrate more at him. Everytime I looked at him I felt like I can run to him and kiss him senselessly.   
On Thursday it was a different thing. He also remained quiet but he seemed like he was having something in his mind. When he remained and offered him the package, he felt like he can cross the table between them and hug the hell out of him. He kept on biting at his pink bowed lips not knowing what he was doing. Derek gave himself a tick since he did not do what he desired. When Stiles stormed out of his class like a horse that has seen fire, made him remember where he was and what was happening. But it was too late cause Stiles was nowhere to be seen.   
He opened the packege and found a well decorated sandwich. He ate it without thinking and the kid knew how to make a good delicious sandwich. That is when he realised his feelings for Stiles are becoming deep.  
On Friday Stiles looked like he was on the verge of panick attack. He remained quiet all the time. He did not look at him even when he was trying to capture his attention. Derek felt like he was not in any mood to teach. The person he was looking forward to , to impress is not even looking at him. Derek felt so hurt but he played cool so that students won't notice what is happening.  
The bell ringing saved him from a freakout. All he wanted was to speak with Stiles. He asked him to remain behind tho Stiles looked like someone who wished to be somewhere else.  
He tried to speak to him but Stiles did not even try to converse. He kept on playing with his nails. When he dismissed him he saw his eyes begun to water but he could not do anything.  
He felt hopeless and helpless. What did he do wrong? Where did he go wrong? Who did he offend to punish him like that? How can he stop himself from hurting? How will he face the world knowing that he is falling for his 17 years student? Where was Stiles when he was in high school? From there he decided he will make things better on Monday.   
He left for home and called his sister Laura. She is the one who knew what to do in such a situation.  
Laura picked on the second ring," Hello? To what do I ore the pleasure of you calling me? It has been a long time baby bro."  
" Laura! I have found myself in a difficult situation. I don't know what to do."  
" Call down brother and tell me what is the matter."  
" You will hate me when you know Laura", Derek did not know if he was crying until one drop of tears fell on his arm.  
"Get baby bro, tell your sister. You know I can not judge you. Calk down and explain yourself"  
Derek fetched a handkerchief and a glass of water," Laura there is this kid. He is so beautiful. His eyes are like sunshine and his face like the moon. I cane describe to you how he looks but he is making me feel things that an afraid to feel".  
" oohh poor Der, you are falling in love with a jailbet? What is his name? And why has he got you so worked up?  
Derek sniffed and continued," He had been sending me mixed signals. Today is like hecis flerting with me, tomorrow he is so quiet, the following day is like he does not wish to speak with me, then he starts indulging me in talks. I do not understand him. On Thursday he gave me a very delicious sandwich and ran away. I tried to speak to him today but he locked me out. He did not even spare me a glance. Am I cursed or do I find the wrong people to fall in love with. Am afraid, I don't want to turn up like Kate".   
" Derek!!! I have never heard you speaking so much. It seems like you are so deep in him. What is his name?"  
"He is Stiles Stilinski with another wiered name that I can not even pronounce".  
"Derek!! What!! Stilinski the son of sheriff Stilinski? You had it so bad. Do you think he is also feeling something for you?"  
"I don't know Laura, all I know is that he makes me feel things that are difficult to explain. I just want to take him, tuck him in my bed, kiss him until I can't breath, making him breakfast and we stay on the bed until the world ends".  
"How about you find out if he is having feelings for you too, then we can plan from there. Be careful brother, I don't want to come and visit you in the jail".  
"Your way of encouraging someone is wanting. So what do I do to know that he gas feelings for me? I can't just ask him that".  
"Foolish bro, you said he have you sandwich, how about you buy him chocolate cake and try to act flatteringly? Am kind of busy now, I will check on you later. You will be fine baby bro".  
"Thank you Lau",  
****  
Derek was so determined, he was in the operations find out if Stiles has feelings for me. The whole weekend he checked out diftrent variety of cakes and their meaning. He decided to buy black forest, since it was not so romantic and also it was his favourite.

****  
When Monday roles in, Derek was so prepared to face Stiles but what he did not know Stiles had a plan of his own.  
That day he did not come to school. Derek felt sad but he hoped the following day he will make it, but also he did not. He felt like someone stabbed him with a knife in the heart and the person was using a string to pull his heart out.  
He became so desperate on Wednesday. Lydia and Erica were looking at him with pittu eyes. They seem to know what was happening. He became moody, shouting at students from left to right. Causing others to cry because he was harsh with them. He did not know where to channel his anger. If he does not see Stiles he will errupt like a volcano.  
He went to the secretary's office to see if she has any report regarding Stiles. She told him that Stiles had an accident in Friday and he is in house arrest until next week.  
He felt like his life has shattered, Stiles seemed stressed that day, and instead of trying hard to inquire what was the matter, he dismissed him like a hen.  
Derek was feeling like he was having a panic attack and this is the first time it is happening since the day he lost his parent on a car accident 10 years ago. He will make everything right.  
On Friday he was not collected, he went to school with crisped clothes, unshaved bearer and with unpolished shoes. Students and teachers threw him wiered glances but he did not care. He only wanted Stiles. He did not even grade any assignment. He gave his students pop quiz then asked them to group themselves and discuss it. He wished for the day to end so that he can to and curl up in his bed.  
When the bell rang, Lydia and Erica approached his desk. They seem nervous but determined.  
"Excuse me Mr Hale. I might not know what had got you so worked up but we have a solution". Lydia said with a brave voice. The two fierce ladies went ahead and told him that Stiles is fine he will be back on Monday and if he feels like he wants to confirm, they gave him a piece of paper with Stiles phone number and also their home landline.  
They left without another word. Derek felt like a stupid but at least his stupidity has paid. He programmed the numbers in his phone and decided he will call. He felt relieved knowing at least he has means of communicating with Stiles.  
He waited for the school to end, rushed home breaking all the road rules. He dropped his laptop bag on the door, drank a fool glass of water, jumped a little to release some steam, sat down then called stiles.  
Stiles picked up on the third ring but he sounded like someone who was in a little pain.  
"Hello? Stiles speaking. Who is this??"  
Derek remained quiet like an idiot. His heart was hammering out of his lungs.  
"I can feel you breathing, it is better if you speak up", Stiles said.  
Derek felt enough is enough and he hanged up the phone. " I am a stupid idiot, I could not even speak to him. What should I do? But at least I have heard his cute voice".   
From there Derek was determined to find out if Stiles feels the same.


	5. First kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek having a discussion with Stiles and things become heated.

Stiles being in house arrest for a whole week opened another chapter in his life. His friends have been updating him on what was happening in school.  
Erica and Lydia opened up about something he was craving to hear. Learning that Mr Hale had became sad because he was not in school. What a wonderful news to hear. He was so eager to head back to school, on Monday can not arrive so fast.  
****  
On Monday, Stiles was the happiest he has ever been in his life. He was looking toward to Mr Hale's class. On the same day, Derek was waiting patiently to meet Stiles. He was kind on nervous. Derek did not know how he will act. All of his weekend he spent thinking on how he will impress Stiles. 

English period for the sinior class arrived. Both Derek and Stiles were kind of happy to see each other. Derek was already in class when students started filling in, but he was only looking forward to see on one face. One student who makes him have sleepless nights. One student who can be annoying in a good way.

Stiles did not know what to do, he did not know if he should pretend that he does not know the information he gathered during house arrest, or embrace the fact that he knows and use it to his advantage. When Stiles arrived in class he saw Mr Hale sitting on his table reading something. He felt offended in some way. Maybe his friends read the wrong information from mr Hale. Things became so much better when he sat down. His gaze locked with Mr Hale. It felt like the time has stopped. They stared at each other, they both saw relief in the other's eyes. They gave each other a shy private smile, like an acknowledgement of the other presence. They were so lost in each other's eyes that they forgot where they were or who they were with. 

Lydia being the best, she decided to save both Derek and Stiles from others. "Hallo Mr Hale? How was your weekend?". That brought both Derek and Stiles to the class. 

Mr Hale cleared his throat, answered Lydia question, said hello to the whole class then continued with his lesson. Once in a while Derek and Stiles will throw cautious looks at each other but they won't venture much into it. They were both looking forward to the end of the lesson. 

The bell saved them, Derek asked Stiles to remain behind. Lydia and Erica patted his shoulder and winked at him when they were at the door. When everyone was out, Derek closed the door and signaled for Stiles to move forward. They were both nervous but they were ready to face each other.  
"Hello Stiles? How are you feeling?". Stiles was having a freakout, Mr Hale has never called him his nickname.  
"Hello am fine Mr Hale, thanks for asking", he responded shyly.  
"Please call me Derek, am I mean when we are alone call me Derek"  
"Okay Derek".  
" Am so sorry about the accident Stiles, there is something I would like to discuss with you".  
" Go ahead Mr... sorry Derek", Stiles said sounding unsure of himself.  
"Have this first, it is my gift to you. I did not know what flavor you will like but I hope you will like it". Derek said extending a small box towards Stiles.  
Stiles unwrapped the box and found black forest cake in it. The cake looked so delicious that his mouth begun to water.  
" Thank you so much, it looks so delicious.Do you mind me sharing it with you?" Stiles asked as he pulled a sit and placed it beside Derek's table. They were seated at an arm's length. Stiles cut two pieces of the box and gave one to Derek to act as fork and also knife. They ate shyly staring at each other.  
" When you gave me the sandwich, why did you run away? You did not even wait for me to thank you".  
" I was kind of shy, I did not know if I crossed my limits and I did not know if you would appreciate it".  
"Why would I not appreciate anything from you? When I wanted to talk to you the following day, you did not even give me any emotions. Why were you so quiet the whole day, even when I tried talking to you?"  
"I did not know how to act seen you ignored me on Wednesday and also that Thursday. I felt hurt when I thought that we had crossed the lines of ignoring each other".  
"Stiles" Derek said reaching out to take his hand that had a cast on. He looked him in the eye and said, "You don't know how hard it is to ignore you. Anytime I look at you I feel like I can cross all the desks to get to you. You make me feel things that am afraid to feel".  
Stiles saw the defeated look on Derek's eyes and decided to smooth it away," I feel those things for yo too, since the first day I laid my eyes on you at the whole way. I tried to see if you feel something for me but since you learnt that I am your students you have been ignoring me. I understand now how hard it might be for you".   
They continued holding their hands while eating the cake. At some point Derek fed Stiles a piece. A silent was stretched between them, but it was a good one. This felt like they were on a date having a desert. When the cake was through, they smiled shyly. Derek pressed his hand in a good way, his thumb rubbing round motions in his had.  
" I missed you so much last week Stiles. I was running out of mind not seeing you. I was planning to face my fears an embrace what I was feeling for you. Everything about you drives me crazy. Erica and Lydia gave me your number, I called you but I could not find the courage to talk. I called heard your voice but I was so chickened to say anything."  
"On Friday when I left here I decided that I will never bothered with you. I knew you were too hot for me. I was not concentrating on anything because I was so sad. I was not even seeing the road, all I knew is that I was crying my heart out. It was like a break up when I did not even have you. I felt like a fool for having feelings for you when I knew I was out of your league. But something good came from my absence, at least I got the chance to learn that you are feeling the same. I like you Derek".  
Derek haerd enough of it, he closed the distance between them and pressed his lips against Stiles in a tender way.  
" I like you too Stiles".  
Derek stood up and made Stiles stand too. He kissed him by pressing his lips firmly on stiles. The kiss escalated to something desparate. The need to touch an keep on kissing became too much. Stiles placed his hands around Derek's neck and parted his lips. Derek having parted lips, he stretched his tongue inside Stiles mouth, when their tongues met, they moaned. Stiles whole body was on fire, he was kissing the man he had been desiring for the past three weeks. His Christmas arrived so early.  
The need for air conquered all the need that they came up for air, they hugged so hard that they felt like their boned were about to break.  
"Stiles we have to stop now or I will never go back. I love the taste of your mouth on mine but someone might walk on us. I bet your friends are waiting patiently for you. I can see Erica and Lydia looking at this direction. I will see you tomorrow". Derek moved to his desk and scrawled his number on a paper an gave it to Stiles.  
Stiles was so happy that he can't explain it. He is looking forward to making out with Derek in coming days. He smiled and gave Derek a parting kiss which took longer than intended.  
" Good bye Derek", he said giving him a peck.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading , this is my first function. I will post the next chapter soon.


End file.
